SEXY BODY!
by ForeverRio
Summary: When Elladan Loves a song far to much, and Arwen comes in at the wrong time, as planned! Wait, Ro's the commander of a Sexy Army? And Dan's the Presidant? Wow... Welcome to our AU...
1. Chapter 1

Ahem! THIS IS OUR FIRST SONGFIC! YEAH!

BJG : it's not really a songfic...

FH :but...it's to our song!

BJG : what's Ro doing?

Both turn to stare at Ro. Who was poking a bush. Then the wind came, and Ro screamed and ran across the street.

BJG : should we...?

FH : no.

BJG : anyways this is our sort of songfic to our song, MY SEXY BODY!

FH : that I created! ( looong story)

BJG : really long story!

FH & BJG : we need a disclaimer.

FH : ...

BJG :...

FH : NIGHTMARE!

Night : ( falls off the couch he was sleeping on) OW! WHAT!

BJG : we need a disclaimer.

Night : so you call me?

FH : uh, ya.

Night : ( growl, growl, grumble, grumble) they don't own. Can I go back to sleep?

BJG : NO!

Night : grrr.

FH : so on with the-

BJG : NO! IT"S MY FRUIT ROLLUP!

FH : umm, BJG?

BJG ( is chasing FH's brother with a squirt gun)

FH : --U on with the fic.

9078437895478957895487943578945784578945789457845879457854789547895487945879

Introducing: MY SEXY BODY!

"MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! 'CAUSE YOUR BODY'S NOT SEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY!"

Elladan paraded around his room singing his new song. He KNEW his body was incredibly SEXY and decided to express it through song and dance. Hey , it worked for Linsey Lohan.

"SEXY BODY! NOT YOUR BODY, BUT MY BODY!"

sigh It was an awesome song, don't you agree?

DOWNSTAIRS...

Elrond sat reading the newspaper at the coffee table when a horrid racket started up.

"What in Middle Earth...?"

Someone was singing some godawful punk thing about being sexy. He was guessing either Aragorn on extreme amounts of caffeine, Ro just being himself, or Dan. But that couldn't be possible... could it?

Elrond grumbled, turned the volume up on the radio currently playing Beethoven's 9th, and continued to read the paper.

IN A RANDOM ROOM...

Aragorn looked up. Who was singing about being sexy? After a moment of listening, he decided that it was one of the twins. More speacificly, he decided it was Ro. He was the only one stupid-er mentally confused enough to sing such a song. Aragorn nodded to himself, pleased on his decision. Unfortunetly, Arwen had to crash that little self-pat on the back.

" WHO IS SINGING?" She roared, thundering into the room.. Aragorn looked up, pleased that he had an answer this time. " it's Ro, dear."

" Ro's outside."

Aragon paused. " t-then who's singing?" He studdered as Arwen seethed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Dan." Arwen looked at her husband. Then she looked at the door.

" ELLADAN!"

Aragorn shook, as did the rest of the house, at his wife's Roaring.

BACK WITH DAN...

"SEXY! SEXY! SEXY! SE-XY! I'M SO SEXY! WHICH IS WHY MY BODY'S SO SEXY! UNLIKE YOUR BODY! WHICH IS UNSEXY!"

Aw, the fun of being able to do something stupid whilest blaming it on one's stupid-er mentally confused twin. Dan had never figured out why his brother preferred being called mentally confused over being called stupid. In his point it was the same thing.

" MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! WHICH IS UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY!"

Dan started to dance around the room once more, until a load yell interuppted him. Dan stopped mid-SEXY BODY- to stare at the door. He glared as his sister , ranting and reaving came thundering down the hall. His glare turned into a grin however , when Arwen's yelling turned into the fallowing ;

" ELLADAN I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU! STOP SINGING THAT- ( splash) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

THUD! SCREEEEEEEECH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dan smiled a large , evil smile. Aw the fun of being an evil twin. Dan returned to his song clearly happy that his extremly-most-thought-out-ultimete-revenge-planned-utterly-good-great-wonderful-evil-and-really- SEXY!-plan had been carried out without a problem.

" MY SEXY BODY! MY SEXY ARM! MY SEXY LEG! MY SEXY HEAD! AND MY SEXY BUT! YEAH!MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT"S UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY! UH-HU UH-HU UH-HU!

What Dan's extremely-most-thought-out-ultimete-revenge-planned-utterly-good-great-wonderful-evil-and-really-SEXY!-plan had been was to put a bucket of water over the door, and put soap all over the floor. So, Arwen got hit in the head with not only a bucket, but water as well as a slippery floor. Which means she slid, straight to the other end of the house. How Dan manenged to do all that in the short amount of time we the reviewers saw what Aragorn and Elrond we don't know. All we can say is that, it's Dan.

" MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! WHICH IS UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY!"

FH : aww the joy's of putting random things on the internet. :)

BJG : yes. How we love it. :)

Night : how come i have to say the bad stuff?

BJG : (is eating FRUIT ROLLUP) cause we said so.

Night : READ AND REVIEW!

MY SEXY BODY!


	2. Dreams, RANDOM

MY SEXY BODY!

FH : we got five reviews so were updating!

N Night : This is a weird and random chapter!

FH: shut up. I don't own. On with the random!

FH : . **_Don't take offence to anything we say in this story. Most of the time_**,**_ were insulting each other or ourselves_** ( True story) You have been warned. SERIOUSLY DON'T TAKE OFFENCE! it's meant in fun and randomness.

$#&&&&$$#!#$!$$#

Dan is twitching and snoring in his sleep. The clock reads 3: 30 am. Let's take a look into his dream shall we?

DAN'S DREAM ...

Dan with...blue hair, is holding a giant knife over Ro's body. Ro has...long black hair. And Arwen ...has glasses. Ro is laughing really hard, as blue- haired Dan is goofing off with a fake bloody knife. Arwen has fainted. Suddenly, music starts playing, and Dan is suddenly- looking normal- in the oval office.

" MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY!"

Dan continues to scream this as large armed guards come parading in the room dancing.

"HIS SEXY BODY! IS NOT OUR BODY! CAUSE WERE UNSEXY! UNLIKE HIS BODY! BECAUSE HE'S PRESIDENT! AND WE HAVE TO SAY THIS OR IT'S OUR HEAD!"

Dan smiles happily then shoos his guards away. He stops and sits down in a big black fluffy arm chair. " Hello all. I am PRESIDENT Elladan. I am to going to range war on France because they think there sexier than us." A armed security guard relays the message through his walkie talkie. In the meantime Rumil is outside protesting. Alone.

" SAVE CANADA AYE! SAVE CANADA AYE!"

Dan frowns rolls his eyes, then opens one of his many windows.

" RUMIL WERE GOING AGAINST FRANCE! CANADA IS NEXT WEEK YOU IDIOT!

Rumil stops and looks up.

" oh." Rumil flips his protesting sign over were it reads SAVE FRANCE in big red letters. Poorly written letters.

" SAVE FRANCE SAVE FRANCE SAVE FRANCE!"

Dan rolls his eyes and motions to his guards. A few seconds later, two big men in black tackle Rumil- still screaming- to the ground. Dan closes his window, turns around and adds in a Serious tone;

" Get the head of my army over here. NOW YOU UNSEXY MINIONS!" Big burly men -in black-rush to obey there very sexy presidents orders. If they didn't, it meant he would curse everyone in your family- in public- as unsexy. Nice guy huh?

WITH THE HEAD OF THE MILITARY ...

Ro -the very sexy presidents twin- was standing at the front of some troops. He looked very professional, until the BMIB ( big men in black) heard what there commander was saying.

" DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" After a good five seconds Ro switched his tactics.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU DISGUST ME! UNSEXY! YOUR ALL UNSEXY!" The troops panicked and rushed to obey. Ro had other idea's.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!" One brave little soldier decided to point out the commander's mistake.

" B-but sir you told us too-"

Poor, poor little brave soldier.

" I DON'T WANT TO HERE BACKTALK! GIVE ME TWENTY! NOW!"

" But, but ,but-"

" DID I SAY YOU COULD START TALKING?"

" ...no..."

"THEN STOP! GIVE ME THIRTY!

Pause.

" WHO WANTS ICE CREAM!"

" WE DO!"

" WE DO WHAT!"

" WE DO SIR!" Yowled the soldiers back. Ro smiled happily.

The BMIB approached cautiously. They knew what an unpredictable elf the sexy president twin could be. The watched as he started licking his ice cream, then screamed at his soldiers for eating ice cream without his permission. He threw his ice cream cone down on the ground screeched some more orders, then started crying because his ice cream cone was lost.

" SAVE FRANCE SAVE FRANCE!"

" Rumil shut up!"

" Sir! His Sexy Lordship wants you in his office sir!" Ro glared at the guards then yelled ;

" WHO ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME ORDERS! TWENTY! NOW UNSEXY PEOPLE NOW!" of course the effect was ruined by the ice cream cone- that had been replaced- in Ro's hand. The ice cream around his face and on his nose didn't help project his image either.

BACK IN THE OFFICE !

Sir your Sexy Lordship you have just declared war one France, Canada, Britain And the united Kingdom! What do have to say for yourself?" the Master of Sexiness's personal adviser - Glorfindel- yelled.

" I"M WINNING!" The Ruler Of the Sexy replied. He then moved his playing piece to another spot on the board game he and the Adviser of The Sexy ( Glorfindel) were playing.

" Dammit."

Rio : "...That didn't end like I though it would..."

LZN : "Yeah that was pretty random. COOL! Till next time people!"

Night : ( boredly) "Read and review."

LZN : " And yes, we do know that Britain is in the United Kingdom. We put that in there for humor purposes.


	3. Battle Of The Noisy

LZN : I AM BACK!

Night : 'bout time.

LZN : up shut you!

Night : I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS TREATMENT! IM CALLING THE ABUSED MUSES HOTLINE!

LZN : O.o Um, Night, you do realize that there is isn't an abused muse hotline.

Night : well then I'm going to go start one!

Night walks off muttering curses and things about hotlines.

Rio : Liger Zero Nightmare doesn't own Lord of the Rings, or any song mentioned EXCEPT for the My Sexy Body song. That is guarded with lasers so I wouldn't suggest trying to steal it.

LZN : (eating ice cream) that's right :)

Rio : ( sigh) sometimes, you scare me.

LZN : 'tiss my job. : D

8797845789457894578954

The elf Elladan, called Dan by...everybody actually. Anyway's Sir Elladan was still asleep and his dream happened to change. Let's take a look, eh?

DAN'S DREAM

Dan was still in the oval office, still in charge, still the president, still dooming the nation. So far, he had managed to put the ENTIRE United States in a panic, three times. The first was by stating - on national television- that World War 3 was erupting. He later claimed it was a misread. The second was when he lost something of great value, and ordered everyone to search for it. Including the public. The item of great value turned out to be his favorite sock. The third time was when he and Ro decided it would be funny to switch places for the day, and Ro caused utter panic by, well, just being Ro. Dan of course, sent the whole Navy on a search for a treasure chest, giving them a map from a board game. The Army was sent to ballroom dancing lessons, and the Air Force was forced to do figure eights 'round the white house. The rewords for giving about 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 billion people heart attacks? A whole page in the Genius Book Of World Records and another one in Ripley's Believe It Or Not. Something both twins are proud of.

" My sexy body! Is not your body! Cause it's unsexy! Unlike my body!

He sang, happily thinking about all the chaos mentioned above.

" Which is very sexy! Unlike your body! Which is unse-"

" Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh, don't you whish your girlfriend was a freak like me! Don't cha! Dun dun dundundundun!"

Dan was shocked. Who dare interrupt HIM, the PRESIDENT from singing the NATIONAL ANTHEM? Dan growled as the horrible racket continued, effectively cutting off the My Sexy Body song. Big no, no. Dan snarled dark curses and strutted to one of the windows. He all but ripped it open, sticking his head out. Legolas, the blond elf of Mirkwood, was walking slowly under his window, singing.

" Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Dun dundun dun dun dun Don't cha?"

Dan's eye twitched. He then countered in the only way he knew how. Singing louder.

" My Sexy Body! Is Not Your Body! Cause It's Unsexy! Unlike My Body!

Legolas stopped and looked up.

" DON'T CHA WHISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME! DON'T CHA? DUN DUN DUNDUNDNDUN DON'T CHA BABY!"

" MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY! UNLIKE YOUR BODY! WHICH IS UNSEXY!1 CAUSE MY BODY'S SEXY! OH SO SEXY!"

Elrond chose that moment to walk in. He stared at his son , halfway out the window, screaming that hideous song at what sounded like the Mirkwood kid who was also singing a horrendous song. Elrond sighed, turned around, and left, rubbing his temple.

As the screaming,- excuse me- singing continued, a loud bass thundered from the army camp's base. Drums began to pound, making both Dan and Legolas turn - still singing mind you- to look. The two responded to the intruding noise by giving up singing there songs but instead screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Windows shattered. Legolas and Dan glanced at each other, then back at the army camp. Dan opened the window more and hopped out of it ( on the first floor) and the two elf's began walking toward the sound. Still screaming lyrics.

AT THE ARMY CAMP'S BASE . . .

Ro stood on top of a large platform, microphone in hand. The Army's band was assembled below him. Ro had figured today would be a good day to test the band, and had told them to start there first song, a personal favorite of Ro's. The elf intended on singing the song, hence the microphone. Just as he was about to begin, the President and...Legolas? Ro blinked then shrugged. The President and Legolas where screaming at each other while giving him questioning stares. Ro simply smiled. The band reached the part where he was supposed to sing, and Commander did just that.

" HUMPDEDUMPTY SAT ON A WALL! HUMPDEDUMPTY HAD A GREAT FALL! ALL THE KINGS HORSES AND ALL THE KINGS MEN SAID ; EW AIN'T THAT FUNKY NOW? HUMPDEDUMP HUMP HUMP DE DUMPTYDUMPY HUMP DE DUMP HUMP HUMP DE DUMPTYDUMPTY-"

" MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT'S NOT SEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY! UNLIKE YOUR BODY!-"

" DON'T CHA! DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS WRONG LIKE ME?-"

" JAKE AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL TO FETCH A PAIL OF WATER! JAKE FELL DOWN AND BROKE HIS CROWN ; SAID EW , AIN'T THAT FUNKY NOW! HUMPDEDUMP HUMP HUMP DE DMUPTYDUMPTY-"

" MY SEXY BODY! IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY! UNLIKE MY BODY! CAUSE MY BODY'S VERY SEXY!-"

"I KNOW YOU LIKE ME! I KNOW YOU DO!1 THAT'S WHY WHENEVER I COME YOU AROUND SHE'S ALL OVER YOU! DUN DUN DUNDUN!-"

" OHHHHH CANADA! THE LAND I CALL MY HOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Wait...

" RUMIL!" Screamed all that where already screaming. Rumil stopped and sniffed. He walked away looking dejected.

Mass chaos resumed.

LZN : TA DA!

Rio : hope you all like it!

Night : READ AND REVIEW!


	4. INTRUDERS!

LZN : GUESS WHAT!

Night : were back

LZN : NO WERE BACK!

Night : ( sigh) ok I must insist that you STOP EATING COOKIE DOUGH!

Rio ; we don't own. . .

Legolas, Dan, Ro, and Rumil lay on the ground panting. For five hours they had sang/screamed at each other until one, by one, the couldn't sing anymore. Legolas had gone down first, his throat not used to the strain of singing non-stop for a day. Rumil came down next, after being hit with a ton of random objects. Dan and Ro collapsed at the same time. The winner turned out to be Ro, who-from on the ground- had screamed in the loudest most awful off beat voice ever known to man " HUMP DE DUMP !" Dan was unable to respond, as he was literally eating dirt. To exhausted to move, our four contestants had to be hauled off by the secret service, Dan's bodyguard's, and Ro's troops. All of them where reported to take the next few days off to recover.

3 days later . . .

Our has-yet-to-blow-up-the-nation-but-will President Dan was strolling down the halls, singing.

" MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOUR BODY CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY!"

He was doing his " rounds" making sure everyone was working. Or so he said. In actual fact, Dan just wanted everyone to know that he was sexy, had a great song, and was president. How he did the last one we have yet to figure out-

" MY SEXY BODY! AND I'M PRESIDENT! A VERY SEXY PRESIDENT!"

. . . . never mind. Anyways ;

As Dan walked down the hall - still singing- a random pale of water fell from the heavens and smashed into our presidents head. He barely managed to utter a " UNSEXY PALE!" before he fainted.

Elladan woke slowly. Groaning, he got up from bed, moved zombie like to the door, smashed into it a couple of times before managing to open it, and walked downstairs.

Lord Elrond was eating his lunch when one of the twins came down the stairs. Looking at his son, Elrond stated ;

" About time you got up. It's already 2 in the afternoon! How can you sleep so long?"

" I'm a sexy president."

Elrond blinked. Had he-was that...did his son just say he was a sexy president?

' _I knew the boy had problems but I never knew it was THIS bad!_' Thought the elf as he watched in horror as Dan tried to bite his way through a milk carton. Elrond finally decided to save himself a dentist bill and grabbed the milk, unscrewing the top. He winced as slobber melted onto his hand, but tried to ignore it. Handing the milk back to Dan. Dan nodded , mumbling

" thanks unsexy pa" and chugged the liquid down.

Elrond' s face went pure white. Had his son HIS SON , just called him . . .pa? Unsexy pa?

Dan slammed the carton down, and zombie-like trudged his way back up the stairs.

Elrond stared after him.

_I've gotta start reading those how to raise a child books . . . _Thought the Lord elf, then returned to stare at the newspaper. For the sixtieth time that day.

Meanwhile, Dan collapsed back into his tangled mess of a bed, and resumed sleeping.

" UNSEXY PALE!" Screamed President Dan. Dan blinked as he realized that his dream had picked up right where it had left off...

'how unsexually odd." Thought Dan, then shrugged. Completely forgetting that he wasn't dreaming, The elf picked himself up, and went back to singing/screaming while "monitoring" the halls.

" MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOU BODY CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY UNLIKE YOUR BODY!"

Dan sang , going past the bathroom, the kitchen, multiple tourist who all stared, and then finally, entered the security room.

" OH SO SEXY! YES SO SEXY! OH SO SEXY! YES SO SEXY! MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOUR BODY-"

Dan had passed the people, and was now in front of the monitors.

" CAUSE IT"s UNSEXY UNLIKE MY BODY WHICH I VERY SEXY! -"

Dan was began looking at the monitors as he sang and strode past them.

" MY SEXY . . . BODY . . Is not . . . you r . . . body?" President Dan stared at the one monitor screen, his eyes filling with horror. All eyes where now on him, as everyone was trying to see what had managed- I mean caused his Sexy Lordship to stop singing. After minutes of an awkward silence, Dan twirled around facing his security team.

" PREPARE THE DEFENSES! SOMEONE CALL THE TROOPS! WHERE UNDER ATTACK!"

The team blinked at there leader, until someone realized he was serious. They all sprang into action, doing what the President had commanded.

" Sir, Sexy President Sir, should we call the whole army?"

" Yes, Sexy but not as sexy as me Security member Tom, yes!" Answered Dan.

" Secret Service?"

" Yes!"

"Navy?"

"Yes!"

"Air Force?"

" Not unless they can fire at the enemy without hitting me!"

Tom blinked.

" Sir?" he asked, confused.

Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed a mike.

" THE ENEMY HAS INVADED THE WHITE HOUSE! I REPEAT, THE ENEMY HAS INVADED THE WHITE HOUSE! ALL SEXY -but not as sexy as me and never will be- PEOPLE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

President Dan turned to Tom.

" Does that answer your question?"

"Yessir!"Stated Tom, rubbing his now ringing ear.

" Good."

Dan nodded and waited for his batch of personal guards to arrive and well guard him,.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WHITE HOUSE . . .

Rumil was finally fulfilling his role as messenger! He had received the news that the house was under attack, and was told to go and get the Army Commander. Who was, unfortunately, training his troops in the outdoors. Rumil huffed and Rumil puffed, trying to reach Ro. He was almost there, when a miss-fired Japanese laser hit him. Turning him Japanese!

DUN DUN DUN!

But that didn't stop Rumil! Rumil ran until he reached Ro, who stopped to stare at him.

" What's wrong!" Ordered the, weaving his arms wildly.

Ro blinked, then flipped open his Random House Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary.

He began reading, looking up a couple of times, before finally answering ;

" What! The sky turned purple?"

" Ni! Ni!" Screamed Rumil shaking his head. He then repeated the Japanese, this time a little slower.

Again, Ro turned to his dictionary. He looked up after a few minutes gasping.

" What! Timmy fell into the well? No! I'LL SAVE YOU TIMMY!"

Ro ran off, leaving a screaming Rumil behind.

" NI! NI Ro-San Desu!TEISHI!" Rumil stopped to take a deep breath, then screamed with all his lungs power;

" NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

_**SMACK! **_

Rumil had been hit form behind with a frying pan! Luckily it was an AMERICAN frying pan, thus returning the elf's speech back to English.

" no , where under attac-ohhhh pretty birdies!" Rumil giggled, then tried to grab the "pretty birdies"

BACK WITH DAN

President Elladan, was in a large room surrounded by guards, and wearing a helmet. He was crouched behind the sofa, which was facing the doors. Glorfindel was crouched next to him.

' _When I signed up to be the President's adviser, I didn't see this in the job description . ._' Thought the old man, prepared to run for the escape doors screaming.

Sudden thumping broke the silence.

: There coming!" Hissed Dan. The guards loaded there guns.

The thumping got louder. Two sets of footsteps could be heard clearly, and they where getting closer. The guards pointed the guns toward the doors, preparing to fire.

The footsteps stopped, right. Outside. The door.

" Ready . . ." whispered Dan. Glorfindel eyed the door,

The handle to the door turned and a click was heard as it slowly opened. . .

" Set. . . ." Hissed Dan, tensing.

" DAAAANNNNNN!" Arwen threw the door open, smiling widely. Aragorn followed, then stopped.

" FIRE!"

The men nearly dropped there guns. There president wanted them to shoot . . **_his sister and her_** **_boyfriend? _**

" ummmm, Sir?" Asked one of the men, obviously confused.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU UNSEXY MEN I TOLD YOU TO FIRE!"

President Dan screamed, jumping up and down.

" Aw, Dan, you didn't have to get us a welcoming party!" Squealed Arwen, mistaking the whole event. She tried to run and give her older brother a hug, but Dan jumped behind Glorfindel at the last second. Arwen slammed into the couch. Aragorn, on the other hand, still had his hands up in the air.

" Where's Ro?" Arwen asked, not put off in the least.

Dan sighed angrily, realizing his troops weren't going top fire. He'd have to remind Ro to give them all extra training. . .

" I don't know where Ro is." Dan growled, gritting his teeth.

" Oh, ok then!" Chirped Arwen. Dan's eye twitched.

" Oh Dan where going to have SOOOOO much fun!" Arwen tried to give our President another hug, which he dodged.

" Yeah, sure. Oh! Wait! Is that. . ? It is! I'm sorry Arwen, Aragorn, it seems i have papers to sign!"

Dan gave a VERY fake apologetic smile, then rushed out the door. He ran all the way to his office, lunging for the room and locking the door behind him. Panting, he slid down the door. After a few minutes, the President moved to sit at his desk. He opened a few drawers, then got back up to open a closet.

Papers exploded out of the small spaces, covering almost all of the oval office floor. Dan looked at them all, then smiled.

" I knew that if i put these off long enough they would help me somehow." Stated the elf with a smile. He pranced back to his desk, and began singing his song while stamping papers with his signature stamp.

" MY SEXY BODY IS NOT YOUR BODY! CAUSE IT'S UNSEXY UNLIKE MY BODY! WHICH IS VERY SEXY! BOOYAHHHH!"

LZN : Whoot! I'm done! and I already have an idea for the next chapter! Muhahahaha!"

Night ; are you off your sugar high?

LZN : yup.

Rio ; good.

Night ; ( puts chair he was using yo keep hyper LAN away with down)

LZN ; . . . you guys are no fun.

Rio ; R&R!


End file.
